TV Patrol Cagayan Valley
TV Patrol Cagayan Valley was a local news program of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in Cagayan Valley covering a wide area encompassing the provinces of Isabela, Cagayan, Batanes, Quirino, Aurora and Nueva Vizcaya. Anchored by Darlene Gemino, TV Patrol Cagayan Valley aired live from the ABS-CBN Newscenter Santiago City, Isabela, Weekdays 5:30 PM, simulcast over TV-3 Tuguegarao and TV-11 Batanes and Bayombong and on radio via MOR 91.3 Isabela For Life!. History As TV Patrol Tuguegarao Originally, TV Patrol Cagayan Valley (which was later retitled as TV Patrol Tuguegarao) covers the provinces of Cagayan and Batanes from its inception on January 27, 1997 with Jun Felipe, Mary Joy D. Madrid and PJ Cabanos as pioneering anchors and was aired only on TV-3 Tuguegarao. On December 31, 2004, the newscast was cancelled. As TV Patrol Isabela More than a year after to launch of Tuguegarao's newscast, TV Patrol Isabela was launched on February 2, 1998 with Grace Cabañero as its pioneering anchor. It focuses to the entire Isabela, Nueva Vizcaya, Quirino and Aurora provinces. As TV Patrol Cagayan Valley On January 3, 2005, the newscasts were merged and retitled as TV Patrol Cagayan Valley, which now airs in the Cagayan Valley region. On June 14, 2017, this is the twelfth newscast updated its graphics similar to the main national newscast, while retaining its 2013 logo on its opening billboard. Cancellation, merger to TV Patrol North Luzon As a cost-cutting measure to digitize ABS-CBN Regional stations, aligning with Channel 2 Manila, ABS-CBN Regional cancels Agri Tayo Dito, MagTV na accessed June 30, 2018 TV Patrol Cagayan Valley ceased broadcasting on June 29, 2018, and merged to TV Patrol North Luzon by July 2, carrying its anchors Darlene Gemino and Harris Julio to the newscast. Final Anchor * Darlene Gemino (carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon) Final Reporters * Harris Julio - Sit-in anchor for Darlene Gemino; carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon Past anchors/reporters * Julius Camba† (1984 – 2013) - Killed by car accident. * Brigette Mayor (formerly a reporter of GMA Ilocos - Balitang Ilokano, and later 24 Oras Ilokano) * Jeanna Ongan (now a lawyer) * Marie Joy D. Madrid (now an OFW) * PJ Cabanos (now a Preacher) * Grace Cabañero * Mary Soliva * Menard Gabitan * Lopez Alicum * Jun Felipe (1997-2004) * Rainier Bangayan * Manuel Balisi * Edgardo Caliguiran * Maricar Salcedo * Jen Pineda * Rofel Rodavia * Richard Domingo * Caroline dela Cruz - who used Caroline Enriquez as her screen name. * Sheena Ramos * Mari Monfiel * Hannah Salatan * Janford Bonifacio (now on ABS-CBN Manila) * Allen Aggabao * Nemuel Cesar (now on 92.9 Brigada News FM Cauayan) * Kenneth Paciente (now on PTV Manila) * Ricalyn Caniedo (now on DZYT Sonshine Radio 765 kHz Tuguegarao) * Danica Guieb * Annie Pasion * Danielle Rebollos (now on 92.9 Brigada News FM Cauayan) See also * TV Patrol * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs References Category:Media of Cagayan Category:ABS-CBN Regional News Category:1997 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:1990s Philippine television series Category:2000s Philippine television series Category:2010s Philippine television series